Batman/Blackest Night
Strategy Batman/Blackest Night can be a quite effective glass cannon. As Batman's opponent's health declines, he is able to pack a larger punch. For every 1% of his enemy's missing health, Batman does 1% increased damage, for a bonus of 100% damage (200% total) when they are at 1 health. Constantly wearing down his opponents will empower him to finish them off quicker. The second part of his passive gives all other Blackest Night characters on his team a large unblockable chance on all attacks (which is increased by the number of Blackest Night teammates). As such, pair him up with other Blackest Night teammates to maximize his potential. Like with Red Son characters, his passive does include him and is increased by him. The LexCorp Set's full set effect's damage increases when his passive is activated as well. This indicates that the change is to his base damage stat, and not any form of additive damage. This also means that the difference in damage when things such as Crit attacks or damage boosts is much higher than from other damage increase sources. Note: his damage is based on the opponent's current health percentage, so if he tags in while the opponent is at 10%, he will do 90% more damage despite not actually having done any damage to them. Interactions Good with * Other Blackest Night characters, specifically either Hawkgirl/Blackest Night (for her resurrection effect and helping to increase her Health per Knockouted characters), or Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night (for his multi-purpose effects including Lifedrain to help Batman regain lost Health). Good against * Killer Frost/Prime: Since Batman practically doesn't need to use his Specials, if coupled with the right gears that increase basic attacks, he can easily lower Killer Frost's health without having to use his special(s). * The Flash/Reverse Flash: The same general case as above, along with Reverse Flash's "decently" low health stats, it can be an easy job for Batman to lower his health down. Countered by * Characters that BOTH have a high amount of Health and Damage such as Superman/Injustice 2, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, Darkseid/Apokolips, etc. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His artifacts are: Cowl, Utility Belt, Black Lantern Ring, Bracers, and Explosive Batarang. *At the same time as Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night's Challenge repeat in October of 2016, he was completely revamped with new stats and a different passive (which was in the 2.12 update). **He's the 4th character overall to get their passive upgraded and the 2nd character overall to get their stats upgraded. **He is also the character to receive by far the largest buff after release, as technically, Green Lantern/Red Son's crit immunity was added after he was announced but before he was released. *Previously, his former passive (before the 2.12 update) was Night Strength: Batman deals 20% more damage between midnight and sunrise. It was possible to change the time on the device clock to use this bonus at any time, but he was still very unpopular. His stats were 1,000/800 and his price was 182,000 Power Credits. *Interestingly enough, the Minimum and Maximum Damage for all Batmen' SP1 are the same! * You'll receive a free copy of a Silver character upon completing Challenge 10 of Battle 4 in Standard difficulty for his repeat. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Blackest Night characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Stun Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Unblockable basic attacks Category:Damage boost to Specials